Amethyst Star
Amethyst Star is a female unicorn with a pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, amethyst eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not have a given name on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings, Diamond Mint, and Lemony Gem, shares her mane and tail style with Rose and Silverspeed, and shares her tail style with "Royal Ribbon". She has a speaking role in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and the German version of The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Amethyst Star is commonly featured in the series as a background pony. During party scenes and running sequences, she usually wears a yellow-orange saddle with a yellow skirt underneath, and sometimes a yellow flower is tucked into her mane next to her ear. She first appears as a passerby in Canterlot in Friendship is Magic, part 1, holding a shopping bag in her mouth while Twilight Sparkle runs past her. She next appears in the party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight in the library at Ponyville, and since then has remained a consistent sight in the town. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is the leader of the animal team, but she also partakes in the ice-carving scene as part of the weather team. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing the same yellow-orange saddle along with a straw-colored, dome-crowned cowboy hat. She appears often at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While marching on her way to the gala, she appears hornless when viewed from the front. She competes in Sisterhooves Social alongside "Dinky Doo", and she holds a picnic with "Tootsie Flute" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. In the latter episode, Rainbow Dash attempts to open her jar of peanut butter in an attempt at heroism, whereupon Amethyst Star responds with her first spoken lines. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Amethyst Star is one of twelve horn-blowing unicorns at the wedding during This Day Aria. Amethyst Star, with a darker color scheme as in certain background appearances in some episodes, makes a brief appearance at the very beginning of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, listening to unicorn Goldengrape at the Crystal Empire train station. Amethyst Star appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 and Flight to the Finish. Differently-colored versions Eight differently-colored versions of Amethyst Star appear in the show, some wearing a saddle and skirt combination similar to hers, either with the same triple diamond cutie mark or with their cutie mark obscured by the skirt. *"Blue Belle" with saddle *Diamond Mint both with and without saddle or flower *Lemony Gem with saddle *"Orchid Dew" without saddle and flower *"Spring Fresh" with saddle and flower *"Sugarberry" without saddle and flower *S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #9 with saddle and flower *S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #12 with saddle Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy named Amethyst Star was released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rarity mold, but closely resembles Amethyst Star in body color, eye color, and cutie mark. Her name comes from the mystery pack packaging and collector card. According to the European version of the card, Amethyst Star "loves to dance". The U.S. version of the card lists the name with a trademark symbol and states that Amethyst Star "loves to dance when she hears music!" A second Amethyst Star mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. version of this card uses the same description and trademark symbol as the U.S. version of the first card. A third Amethyst Star mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2013 as part of the ninth wave of mystery packs. An Enterplay collectible card game Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card of Amethyst Star also lists her name with a trademark symbol. The card game is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and color scheme as in the show. Quotes :The Mysterious Mare Do Well ::Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! ::Amethyst Star: Oh brother... ::Rainbow Dash: Ta-dah! ::Amethyst Star: Uh... Thanks. ::Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? ::Amethyst Star: Aren't you milking this a bit? ::Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? ::Amethyst Star: Oh, you're amazing all right. An amazingly-- ::Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! Gallery See also *List of ponies * References es:Amethyst Star it:Amethyst Star pl:Amethyst Star ru:Аметист Стар